1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processor, a content determining method, and a computer-readable storing medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus equipped with a video output device is conventionally known, which includes the video output device connected to a video supply device, a reflection member, and a screen. In this apparatus, output light, from the video output device, for projecting content is reflected by the reflection member, and the output light reflected by the reflection member is projected onto the screen which is formed in shape of the contour of the content, thereby giving improved impressions to the viewers (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-150221).
The output device according to the technology as described above, however, would output the content in an unsolicited manner; it would not be able to output content appropriate for a certain viewer.
A conceivable way of outputting content appropriate for a viewer would be, for example, to recognize a feature, such as the age or gender, of a viewer from an image of the viewer's face obtained by photographing the viewer, and to output content that is appropriate for the recognized feature. The result of recognition of a viewer's feature, however, involves a certain level of recognition error. There are cases where content inappropriate for the target viewer is output.
An object of the present invention is to prevent an undesirable situation where content inappropriate for a viewer is output due to a recognition error involved in recognition of a feature of the viewer.